Tales Of The Treader
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Edmund and Lucy have to go through growing up without Peter and Susan. How will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1 Lucy The Woman

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: Alright, this one is rated T for a reason. It may not be suitable for children. It implies puberty, so be warned!  
Anyway, on with the plot! I started thinking, you know, if Lucy's 10 in the first movie, she'd be 11 in PC, which would make her 12 in VoDT. And I read tht girl's can start you-know-what anywhere from age 8-14. So, what would happen if Lucy was stuck with a brother to help her through it, when she used to Susan being there. There will be more than one chapter. I plan on going on to the slavery part. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Tales Of The Treader

Chapter 1. Lucy The Woman

"Oh, buck up Eustace!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Ah, leave him to sulk. He'll be bringing all of us down if we pay attention to him." Edmund said.

"He has a point." Caspian said.

"You do know I can hear you?" Eustace asked.

"Yep." Edmund said, passing Lucy a piece of toast, at her request.

"You know that's not very nice." Eustace said.

"No comment." Edmund said spreading jelly on his toast.

"Hahaha." Eustace said.

Lucy tried not to chuckle, when she let out a sudden "Ow".

"You alright Lu?" Edmund asked.

"Um... yeah. Fine." she said, turning bright red, and running towards the cabin she was sleeping in.

"What's wrong with her?" Eustace asked.

"I don't know." Edmund replied.

"Should one of us go check on her?" Caspian asked.

"If she's not back in a few minutes, I will." Edmund replied. A few minutes passed and still nothing. "I'll go see what's going on." Edmund said standing up. When he got to the cabin door, he heard Lucy crying. "Lu, what's wrong?" he called out.

She opened the door a peak. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

"Yes, that's my question." Edmund replied.

"Can you keep a secret, and promise me you won't go crazy?" she said.

"I promise, and yes I can keep a secret." he replied. She pulled him in, and sat him on the bed. "Lu, what are you doing?" he asked. She lifted the pillow and pulled out something that looked red. "What's that?" he asked.

She turned around to where he could no longer see it. "Do you remember, how old I was, when I... well... became a woman, the first time?" she asked.

"Yes, 15, as did Susan." he replied.

"No, not that. The other thing." Lucy said.

"The other thing? What other... oh that other thing." Edmund said "Yeah, 12, why...y...y... oh please don't tell me." he said stuttering at why. Lucy turned around and held up the red cloth.

"Yep." she said.

"Ick! You don't have to show it to me!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, you've been through battle, you've seen blood before!" she said.

"Not from that place!" he retorted.

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed "If you were gonna make fun of me I wouldn't have told you!"

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm being serious!" he said.

"I know, sorry. But what do I do?! I'm on a ship full of men! I don't want them knowing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't know, I've never had to help you with it before." Edmund said.

"Oh, your no help!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, you have plenty of cloths, right?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, somehow, I don't know where they came from, but yes I do." Lucy replied.

"Ok, then go through it like you did last time." Edmund said.

"But I had bad cramps last time." Lucy said.

"You can always come to me, I can't take the pain away, but I can try and make you feel better." Edmund said.

"Oh, thanks Ed." she said, walking over and hugging him.

"Your welcome. Somebody has to help you." Edmund said.

"But, no offense, but I wish Susan were here." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, I'm wishing the same thing." Edmund said. Lucy chuckled. "Now, I believe you haven't eaten as much as you should, so get yourself back out there and eat some more." Edmund said.

"Sir, yes, sir." Lucy said.

When they walked back out, Caspian looked relieved, though Eustace was still sulky. "Are you alright?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah, I am now." Lucy said.

"What was wrong?" Caspian asked.

Lucy looked up at Edmund, a worried expression on her face. "She just started missing Peter and Susan." Edmund said, with a shrug. Lucy let out a deep breath.

"Oh, that's all?" Eustace asked "Wow, your childish." Lucy looked down at her feet, obviously hurt at what Eustace said.

"Back off!" Edmund yelled, stepping forward. Eustace backed up, with a look of shere shock on his face.

"Yes sir." Eustace said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Caspian asked, looking just as shocked.

"Nothing." Edmund said as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up Quickly

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: This chapter isn't as bad as the last one, I promise!**

Tales Of The Treader

Chapter 2. Growing Up Quickly

The next few days, both Edmund and Lucy grew faster than typical. Eustace woke up one morning and couldn't believe they were his cousins. Edmund was on constant guard of Lucy, considering they were on a ship full of men, and she was looking more and more like a woman every day. You would have thought she was 14 instead of 12. The same with Edmund. You would have thought he was 16 instead of 14.

The clothes situation was hard, but luckily Edmund fit in Caspian's clothes, and as for Lucy, she could no longer fit in her dress, and even if she could you would have thought she was more dryad from the length of the dress. So she muddled through with one of Caspian's shirt's yet again, and eventually they found a pair of pants that fit her. This came as no shock to Edmund, considering Lucy looked exactly the way she had when they had ruled the first time, and it came as no shock to Lucy as Edmund looked exactly the way he had when they had ruled the first time.

One morning at breakfast a thought came to Lucy. "You don't think we're going to grow this quickly in England, do you?" she asked Edmund.

"I hope not. But you never know." he replied.

"LAND!" someone cried out.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace all ran to the side of the ship to see.

"Felimath! Doorn!" Lucy cried out.

"Where's Avra?" Caspian asked.

"You can't see her yet." Edmund replied.

"Should we land here?" Drinian asked.

"Would it do any good? Last time we were here, only sheep were kept, and it looks that was now." Edmund replied.

"Oh, but it would be nice to walk around." Lucy said.

"It would be nice." Edmund said in agreement.

"Whatever get's me off this boat faster!" Eustace said.

"Then we shall stop." Caspian said.

And so they did. They hadn't been walking long, when they saw a few men up ahead. Edmund could see one of them was already eyeing Lucy.

"Stay... by... me" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Peter." she joked.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

"Hello!" one man called out.

"Don't tell them who we are, understand." Caspian said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"They may not be friends of Narnia any longer. It could very well put us all in danger." Caspian replied.

"He has a point Lu, it's best to keep it to ourselves." Edmund said, seeing Caspian's reasoning.

"Hello!" Caspian called out in reply.

"Care to sit for tea?" the man asked.

"Oh, thank you, but no thank you." Caspian said.

"Please, sit, eat." the man said.

"What do you think?" Caspian asked turning to the others.

"We just ate, but I suppose we could." Lucy said.

"I don't know." Edmund said, eyeing the man who was eyeing Lucy.

Caspian noticed this. "We'll be fine, we have our weapons." he said.

"Alright, I suppose, but like I said, stay close to me." Edmund said, pointing the last part at Lucy.

"Yes Peter." she said again.

"Come on Lucy, I'm serious." Edmund said.

"Alright, I'll stay close." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Edmund said.

They all sat down around the table, and before they had proper time to do anything they were disarmed, and in the grips of rough looking men. Edmund's worst fear had come true as he realized the one that had grabbed Lucy was the one that had been looking at her funny. And he was touching her in more places than necessary.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!" Edmund screamed, struggling to get free. He could see she was terribly uncomfortable, and it was nothing he was going to put up with. The man acted as though Edmund said nothing.

"STOP THAT!" Caspian screamed. He was just as mad as Edmund at this point. Eustace said nothing, just stared, eyes wide. He still wasn't sure as to what had happened.

"Stop." the first man said, and the man holding Lucy stopped.

"You control them?" Caspian asked.

"Control them, pay them. It's about the same thing." the man replied.

"Well I don't appreciate what he's doing to her!" Edmund said.

"Apparently." the man said, rolling his eyes "Take them to the boat."

"It's rude for him to touch a woman in such a way!" Reepicheep said. No one responded to him though.

The men started leading them when somewhere, and soon a boat came in sight. "Pug!" someone called out.

"Yes my Lord?" the slaver, as he was now called, said.

"I see you have a few new slaves here?" the man asked.

"Yes my Lord." the slaver, who's name was apparently Pug, replied.

"How much for that boy?" the man asked pointing at Caspian.

"Three hundred cresents." Pug replied.

"To high. I'll give you one hundred and fifty." the man said.

"Please! Don't split us up!" Lucy cried out.

"I am sorry, my dear girl, I cannot buy you all. Now give me the boy Pug!" the man said. The man that was holding Caspian's ropes untied him and let him go over to the other man.

"You know I just realized somethin." one of the slave holders said.

"What's that?" Pug asked.

"This boy" he said pointing at Edmund "Looks alot like King Edmund in one of the pictures I've seen of him." the man replied.

One of the slave holder's started laughing hysterically. "You mean King Edmund _The Traitor_?!" he said still laughing.

Edmund's head hung a little lower after that.

"Traitor? Are you kidding? He's such a goody two shoes!" Eustace said, but Lucy was turning redder by the second.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! KING EDMUND IS A WONDERFUL AND HONORABLE MAN! HE'S KIND, LOYAL, FUNNY, SARCASTIC, has a little temper at times, AND DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE JUDGED BY SOMETHING DONE OVER THOUSNAD'S OF YEARS AGO! SO JUST SHUT UP YOU BIG IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, out of breath by the time she was finished.

Edmund could feel a knot in his throat, but held back the tears. He had never heard Lucy so mad, and she was mad because someone had called him a traitor. Caspian's eyes were wide.

"Does she always do that?" he asked Edmund.

Edmund cleared his throat and replied "No. Never" in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh and how would you know that?" the man asked, trying to intimidate Lucy, but she had faced worse, and she wasn't backing down.

"Read all the story's, listen to the legands, and you will see. Go to Narnia, meet King Caspian the Tenth, he'll tell you. Find High King Peter, he'll vouch for him. Find Queen Susan, she'll tell you story's of her own about him. Find Queen Lucy, and she'll defend him. And find King Edmund, and meet him for yourself." she said her voice lowering in determination on the last sentance.

"CiCi, you can stop now." Edmund said.

Lucy looked over at him and smiled. She knew he was trying to cover up her name by CiCi. But what could she call him, then she remember a nickname that had lasted about a week when she was 7. "Whatever you say DiDi." she replied.

"Didi?" he mouthed.

She just smiled.

"Didi, who the heck is DiDi? And CiCi?" Eustace asked.

"It's us silly. You must have hit your head." Lucy said, giving him a look to shut up.

"Alright, that's enough! Get on the boat!" Pug said.

"Listen, take care of them. They do remind me of King Edmund and Queen Lucy." the man who had bought Caspian said.

"Of course my Lord." Pug replied with a bow "I shall treat them like my own children." he said touching Lucy's cheek, but she moved away, and tried to bite him.

Edmund smiled when she did. He knew she wasn't going to take being touched as long as she could handle it.

"Oh, now none of that!" Pug said.

"Then stop touching me." Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"I'd listen to her. She can nock me out." Edmund said with a sly smile. But as the men started leading them farther away from Lucy, all of them felt a little less confident. Lucy cried a few lone tears, not knowing what was going to become of Caspian.

"Now now now, let's not have crying, you'll spoil your looks for tomorrow." Pug said.

"Her looks?" Eustace whispered to Edmund, but Edmund was to busy focusing on what was going on in front of him.

"Don't cry, my dear girl, and you won't have anything to cry about. But if you do... then you will." Pug said.

Edmund tensed up at the threat. But they went where they were told, and hoped and prayed Aslan would help them somehow, someway, well Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep did anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it!**

Tales Of The Treader

Chapter 3. Fighting

"Get in there." Pug said as the slave holders pushed Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace in a cellar type place. Eustace wound up on top of Lucy, who wound up on top of Edmund.

"Eustace! Get off!" Edmund grunted.

Eustace rolled off with a thump. "Why aren't you complaining to her?" he asked.

"Because, I can handle her weight. I've been carrying her around all my life." Edmund replied.

"Well, not all of it." Lucy said.

"Ok, up to...17 years ago." Edmund said.

"17! You two aren't even 17 years old!" Eustace said.

"You already know our story. You know we're 15 years older than we actually are." Lucy said.

"Surely by now you believe that that was true." Edmund said.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that a 15, 14, 12, and 10 year old can be kings and queens, live for 15 years, go back to where they came from, and become 15, 14, 12, and 10 again." Eustace said.

"He has a point, it is a tad hard to believe." Lucy said.

"When you put it that way... yes. But you've already seen the place, you at least believe that right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I believe that part, but everything else, not really." Eustace replied.

"Oh well, your loss." Edmund said. Lucy looked around and saw nothing, except for the container they had Reepicheep in, and a few other people. She saw another girl, about 10 years old, and a boy, holding her close, about 15, or 16 years old. She saw an older man, and a young woman, whom she assumed was the mans daughter. The only other person was a woman, whom seemed to be around 30 years old.

"Now would one of you explain why they were calling him a traitor?" Eustace said pointing at Edmund.

"That is none of your business." Lucy snapped.

"Whow Lu, calm down. I don't mind if he knows." Edmund said.

"You know him. Edmund, if he finds out, he'll never leave you alone about it." Lucy said.

"So, I can always make him forget." Edmund said.

"How?" Lucy asked. Edmund smiled and raised his hand, and then made a fist. "EDMUND!" she scolded.

"What? Come on! Let me have a little fun!" Edmund said.

"NO!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Kill joy." Edmund mumbled.

"I'd dare you to attack me." Eustace said.

"Hmm, sounds like a challenge to me." Edmund said starting toward him.

"Ed, no." Lucy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"But..."

"No." she interupted.

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"No"

"Would you two stop that?" Eustace asked.

"No!" they said.

"Oh wait, yeah we will." Lucy said while Edmund looked confused.

"Haha! Apparently even a king and queen mess up sometimes." Eustace said.

"We never said we didn't." Edmund said.

"We mess up all the time." Lucy said.

"I know." Eustace said.

"That's it!" Edmund yelled lunging at Eustace.

"Ed! Stop it! Stop it! Edmund! Don't make me use your last name young man." Lucy scolded.

"Dear Aslan, your turning into Susan." Edmund said looking at her wide-eyed.

"I will _never _turn into Susan!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say" Edmund said.

"Well, if I'm turning into Susan, your turning into Peter." Lucy said, then got a funny look on her face "You know your on the better end, right?"

"Yep." Edmund replied.

"Oh well." Lucy said, shrugging off the comment.

"We've got to figure a way out." Edmund said.

"It's no use." one of the people from the other side said stepping up.

"And why not?" Edmund asked.

"All of us have already tried. There's no way out." the woman replied.

"She's right" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"We'll have to wait. We can try to make our escape tomorrow." Lucy said.

"But the auction is tomorrow!" the woman said.

"Exactly." Lucy said a smile growing on her face.

"I see what you mean!" Edmund said.

"Yes, do you think you could?" Lucy asked.

"It'll be hard to manage, but I've done it before. I hope it can work." Edmund replied.

"Do what?" the woman asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. But let's just say, we've been through a... similar experience, except we weren't being sold as slaves, and we found a way out." Lucy replied.

"But do you trust us?" Edmund asked.

"I want to say no but, yes I do." the woman replied.

"Good." Lucy said.

"I don't." Eustace said.

"You don't trust anything!" Edmund yelled. Eustace just glared at him. "But, there is one thing I'm worried about, there's more people, there were only two extra people that time." Edmund said.

Lucy got a funny look on her face, as if she were trying to focus on something.

"Wait." she whispered. She put her ear to the cellar door. "Hit me." she said to Edmund after a minute. The woman looked utterly confused by now.

"Sorry, I don't have the urge to die." Edmund said.

"Come on, make it look like we're having a fight." Lucy said.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"Because, maybe while their occupied with us, they'll have time to escape. Then that will mean no more people to free, other than ourselves, or, at least, a few less." Lucy replied pointing at all the other people.

"Do you think it'll work?" Edmund asked.

"It's worth a shot." Lucy replied.

"But we need an actual reason to the fight." Edmund said.

"What about who's fault it is that we're in this mess?" Lucy asked.

"Perfect." Edmund said.

Lucy looked at the others. "As soon as you get the chance, run like you've never run before, ok?" Lucy said. The people nodded their heads.

"This is all your fault!" Edmund started.

"Oh it's my fault is it? Who wanted to check out the girl on the beach?!" Lucy yelled.

"Who wanted to meet the girl's older brother?!" Edmund yelled.

"Well at least I wasn't starring." Lucy said.

"I was starring was I, well your the one who said we should sit with the people!" Edmund yelled.

"Well, your the older brother! Your supposed to protect me, not the other way around!" Lucy yelled.

"Who said I _wanted _to protect you?!" Edmund yelled.

Lucy lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, trying to make as much noise as possible. Eustace looked extremely shocked by this point. The cellar door swung open. One person grabbed Edmund and the other grabbed Lucy, in an effort to break up the fight. And like the idiots they were they left the door open, giving the other slaves time to escape. Sadly, Eustace, the woman who had first spoke up, and the boy who seemed to be the older brother of the younger girl, were caught. Everyone else escaped.

When the guards left, everyone in the room felt a little better, in a way, and a little worse.

"I hope Kaley's ok." the other boy said.

"Is she your sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and my only family. Our parents died a few months ago." the boy replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lucy said.

"It's alright. I just hope she got away, and that she'll be able to survive." the boy said.

"I'm sure she did. And I'm sure she will." Lucy said.

"I really wish Peter was here." Edmund said.

"You and me both." Lucy said.

"But if you think about it, if he was here, we could have been the ones in the fight, and then you could have escaped as well." Edmund said. Lucy walked back over to him, and made him look her in the eyes.

"And then what would I have done. I would have gone no where without you, and you know that." Lucy said.

"I know, but still, despite what I said in the fake fight, I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed, and failed miserably." Edmund said.

"Nothing's happened yet." Lucy said.

"Yet." Edmund said.

"Peter would be proud of you regardless. You kept them from going to far with me earlier. You helped me when I first found that I had started...well... you know, Susan would be proud of you for that. You've done alot more than you realize." Lucy said.

"Your not going to give this up are you?" Edmund asked.

"No, I'm not." Lucy replied.

"And you got that, from Susan." Edmund said.

Lucy laughed, as he pulled her into his lap. "I got your nose and eyes." Lucy said kissing him on the nose.

"And Peter's hair." Edmund said stroking her hair.

"Oh would you two shut up! Your just so pathetic!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Oh why don't you shut up. If you had a little sister, or anyone you actually loved for that matter, you'd understand." Edmund said. Eustace said nothing, except mumbled to himself.

"I think you made him mad." Lucy said.

"Then my work here is done." Edmund said. This made Lucy laugh even harder, despite everything that was going on.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking Screams

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! But it's Thanksgiving night, I'm sick and stuck at home, so I thought "What the heck, might as well." So if I wind up torturing Edmund or Lucy, you know why. :) Anywho... enjoy!**

_Tales Of The Treader_

_Chapter 4. Waking Screams_

* * *

Edmund woke up to a scream, and when he looked to the sorce, Lucy was struggling to get from the grip of the man who seemed to like her.

"ED!" she called out in distress.

"I thought his name was DiDi." the man said.

"Have you ever heard of a nickname? Or are you as big of an idiot as you look!" Lucy asked.

"That's it, I've heard enough out of you." she man said trying to gag her, but she fought and ended up biting him.

"You want to try that again?" Lucy asked.

By now Edmund was fully awake, and very angry. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed attacking the man.

The man dropped Lucy, making her give a little cry, because she still didn't know Edmund was awake, and wondered why the ground had come towards her so quickly and painfully. She heard Eustace waking up a little ways away. Edmund was starring down the man by the time everyone was awake.

"How are you with a sword, boy?" the man asked.

"Ok, I guess." Edmund replied, setting a trap.

"Then how would you feel about fighting. If I win, I take your pretty little sister with me for the night." the man said.

Lucy's heart caught in her throught when she heard this. "And if I win?" Edmund asked.

"Then I'll leave your sister alone for good." the man replied.

_"Aslan, is this worth the risk?"_ Edmund prayed. He looked over at Lucy, who had since then become pale. "What do you think? Do you trust me enough?" he asked.

That was all she needed. She ran forward and hugged him. "Just don't get yourself hurt." she pleaded, before kissing him on the cheek, and walking back over to where Eustace was now sitting, starring out of pure horror. He had no clue what was about to happen.

"So, first blood, first fall, what?" Edmund asked.

"To the death." the man replied.

"NO!" Lucy screamed.

Edmund silenced her with a motion of his hand. "Alright." he said.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do you trust me enough?" Edmund asked again.

"More than life itself. Just be careful!" she Lucy replied.

"Why don't you let me do it?" the other boy asked.

"No, she's my sister, I'll either win for her, or die for her." Edmund replied.

"Fair enough." the boy said.

The man walked out of the cellar/chamber and came back with two swords, and tossed one to Edmund, who acted as though he had no clue what he was doing, but of course, it was only acting. And when he came out swinging, and fighting like he was taught, the man was extremely shocked. What shocked the man even more, was when Edmund got him down.

Edmund pulled back the sword, but instead of driving it into the man's heart, that would kill him, he gave him a swipe with the sword in the arm, making barely a mark. "Do you want to go with first blood, and forfeit now, or see what I can really do?" Edmund asked.

"I want to see what she can do." the man replied pointing at Lucy.

"Alright, but first blood." Lucy said.

"Lu, are you sure you want to?" Edmund asked.

Lucy quickly braided her hair, which Edmund knew she was getting ready to fight.

He took a deep breath and handed her the sword. "Be careful." he said, as she took the sword and walked past him.

"Brave little girl." the man said.

"Just fight." Lucy said.

"As you wish." the man replied, swinging at her, but she blocked with ease, and made her own move, just barely missing him. "Strong, aren't we?" the man asked.

"I was trained by the best." Lucy replied, glancing at Edmund.

"We'll see." the man said lunging at her again, but she side stepped, blocked, and this time was able to bring the sword down on his arm.

"First blood." she said. And before she even had to react, he drove his sword into her arm. She bit back the cry that tried to escape, and kicked him in the stomach. She reached and felt where her arm was bleeding, and grimaced. "Oh, that's gonna leave a scar." she said.

Edmund ran over to her, and looked at it. "It went all the way through." he stated shocked.

"Ew!" Eustace exclaimed.

"He could never handle battle." Edmund said.

Lucy bit her lip for two reasons, to keep from shouting at Eustace, and to keep from crying.

"Did I hurt the little girl?" the man asked.

"I'll show you little girl." Lucy said walking forward, but Edmund grabbed her.

"Alright, you've done enough fighting for today, and your already hurt as it is." Edmund said.

"It doesn't hurt." Lucy said, lying, and Edmund could tell.

"Oh, don't give me that, I've had a sword put through my arm, and it hurts just as bad as being stabbed in the stomach." he said.

"I'm fine Ed, really." Lucy said.

"What is going on in here?" Pug asked walking in the cellar "Varith, what did you do?"

"Nothing sir." the man, now known as Varith said.

"Then why is the girl's arm bleeding?" Pug asked.

"No reason." Varith replied.

"I told you to give her the dress for tomorrow. Not harm her!" Pug yelled.

"He was planning on doing a heck of alot more than that!" Edmund yelled.

"What do you mean by that my boy?" Pug asked, growing slightly concerned.

"He wanted to... I had to fight him to keep from... these are no words an older brother wants to say." Edmund said.

"Then I will." Lucy said stepping up "He wanted to sleep with me. And that's putting it lightly."

"PUTTING IT LIGHTLY!" Edmund yelled.

"Yes, now shut up." Lucy hissed.

"Varith, I do not like what I'm hearing." Pug said.

"I'm sorry sir. I just couldn't resist." Varith said.

"Yes you could. You no longer work for me." Pug said.

"But sir..."

"No buts! I will not allow men like you to work for me." Pug said.

"And yet you sell people?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, but I don't like them harmed." Pug replied "Now, I want you in that dress by tomorrow morning. I can't sell a girl in boy clothes."

"But I was comfortable." Lucy said.

"I figured you'd be glad to have a dress." Edmund said.

"Well, a Narnian one, I don't think this is Narnian." Lucy replied.

"It's not, look at what I'm wearing." the woman, whom Lucy had got to know well, and her name was Julie, said.

"Are you from Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and I miss it terribly." Julie replied.

"I can't blame you." Edmund said.

Pug led Varith out and locked the door. There were a few barels of something off to the side, and Lucy went and changed behind there. When she came back out, she was fingering the cut. She sighed and sat down beside Edmund.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It could get bad, if I don't wash it in time." Lucy replied.

"What will happen if you don't wash it in time?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I could get sick, or if it get's infected bad enough, I could die." Lucy replied. Edmund closed his eyes at those words.

"You could die?" Eustace asked. Lucy nodded her head. "Are you sure it's not messing with your head now, and your mixing it up for something else?" Eustace asked.

"I'm sure." Lucy replied.

"Come on, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Edmund said. They all layed back down on the hard ground, and Lucy huddled as close to Edmund as possible, and let the pain she was feeling, silently come out. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep, and soon all of them were asleep.

* * *

**I warned you at the beginning I might torture Edmund and Lucy... there ya have it. Anyway, please review. The doctor said they would make me better faster! JK But they will make me feel better. **


	5. Chapter 5 The End Of The Line

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Last chapter! Warning, this is where the rated T comes in at. Keep that in mind as your reading this! Anyway, enjoy!**

_Tales Of The Treader_

_Chapter 5. The End Of The Line_

* * *

"Get up. Everyone up." Edmund heard Pug shout. He felt like doing some shouting of his own, but decided against it.

He looked down at Lucy who was huddled close against him. He smiled. "Lu, we have to get up now." he said gently. He certainly didn't want the gruff Pug waking her up when he could do it himself, gently.

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned. "Hmm?" she asked tiredly.

"We've got to get up. Apparently it's time for the auction." he replied.

Lucy looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Ed, I'm scared." she said.

"Don't worry Lu, because I am too." he replied. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Come on. Get up!" Pug yelled.

"We're up. We're coming." Edmund said rolling his eyes and sitting up "Impatient jerk." he mumbled under his breath. Lucy chuckled, having heard it and Edmund smiled at her. Eustace grumbled and stood up. He started his usual whining but both Edmund and Lucy found that their worry of being ripped apart from each other toned him out. Two other slaves were ahead of Lucy and Edmund.

When they called Lucy forward she felt completely uncomfortable on the platfom. "Alright, here we have a beautiful young lady. She would be perfect for chores, and she has enough muscle on her for slight farming work." Pug called "Let's start the bidding at 75 coins."

Edmund held back his anger. Lucy was worth any ammount of money. Maybe not to somebody else, but to anyone who knew her, they would certainly agree. Someone raised their hand, and the bidding began.

Edmund closed his eyes tight until a familiar voice broke the silence. "250 coins!" Varith called out.

Edmund's eyes shot open. "No." he whispered.

Eustace looked up at him, with a surprisingly worried look on his face.

"250 coins, going once..."

"No."

"Going twice..."

"No!"

"Going three times... sold."

"NO!"

Everyone looked over at Edmund, but Edmund was only paying attention to Varith.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled, trying to get free from the person holding him, just to attack Varith.

"I never promised little boy, I never promise anything. You should have known." Varith replied.

Lucy looked over at Edmund desperately. Edmund's heart caught in his throat when he saw the look. It broke his heart that his sister was so scared.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" Edmund yelled at Pug.

"He bought her. He can do anything he wants with her now." Pug replied with a shrug "Next!"

Lucy looked at Edmund as he was brought up and she was pulled over to Varith. Edmund struggled but stopped when he found it was getting him no where, and was only making the girls in the crowd giggle. He looked over at Lucy.

"Hello girly, we're going to have a great time together, aren't we." Varith taunted.

Lucy whimpered and looked up at Edmund, tears in her eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't hear anything that Pug was shouting out, he kept his gaze on Lucy. He knew he had to do something. If he didn't he might never see Lucy again. And if he did see her later in life, he knew she would never be the same. He didn't pay attention to the person that bought him. But he did notice when he got to them, they untied him.

"Who's that girl you were so worried about?" the man asked.

When he looked up, he saw an elderly man. "My... my little sister. That ma... thing, he's been after her ever since we were taken into slavery." Edmund replied with difficulty.

"Oh, the poor dear." an elderly woman said walking up. Edmund looked down.

"Well come on, I'm sure you'd at least like to say good-bye, eh?" the man asked. Edmund looked back up and smiled. The man led him over.

"Please untie me." Lucy was begging.

"How do I know you won't run?" Varith asked.

"I promise, I won't." Lucy replied.

Varith grunted and cut the ropes. Lucy looked down at her wrist's that had severe burn marks from where Varith had tightened the ropes. She gasped as she barely touched them and it stung. "Oh, did I hurt the little girl?" Varith taunted.

"You better shut up before you get my fist up your nose!" Edmund said through gritted teeth.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. Once he set his eyes on her he smiled back. Before Varith could react Lucy ran forward and threw her arms around Edmund. He held her tight. He knew he would soon have to let go, but he didn't want to.

"Alright alright, let me take my girl now." Varith said.

Edmund looked up, his face growing red with anger. "She belongs to no one except Aslan Himself!" he yelled.

Lucy huddled close to Edmund until her wrist rubbed against his back and she pulled back with a whimper.

Edmund looked down. He carefully took her hand and looked her wrist over. He then looked at his own. He didn't bare a single mark.

"Oh Lu." he whispered. She gulped.

"Come on, we've got to get going." the elderly man said gently.

Edmund looked up at the man and nodded. Lucy looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Edmund looked back down at her. He pulled her tight against his chest one last time.

"I'm sorry Lu, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't blame yourself Ed. It was Pug, not you." she replied looking him in the eyes. He smiled and let her go.

Varith immediately jerked her back to him making Lucy gasp and look up at him. "I didn't give you permission to do that." he hissed.

"I don't care." Lucy growled.

He growled and grabbed one of her wrist's, making her give a cry of pain. Edmund turned around, but was now to far away to help.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." the elderly man encouraged. Edmund nodded half-heartedly. He knew Lucy would certainly NOT be fine. Who knew what that man would do to her. Well he knew, but he didn't want to think about it. He looked over and saw that Eustace hadn't been sold. That made him smile slightly.

Suddenly the crowd was in an uproar. He could have swore he heard Caspian's voice. And when he looked he saw him. And he had people behind him... an army! Edmund let out an excited yell.

Caspian looked over at him. "Edmund, there you are, where's the other's?" he asked.

Edmund looked over and saw Eustace. Caspian dismounted.

"Reepicheep?" he asked.

"Hasn't been auctioned yet." Edmund replied.

"Lucy?" Caspian asked.

Edmund looked around, but the wall Varith and Lucy had been against was empty.

His heart stopped. "LUCY!" he screamed above the noise. "LUCY!" he screamed again when no reply came forth.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Lucy exclaimed, struggling hard.

"I bought you, your mine. That brother of yours won't get you back." Varith replied.

"Wanna bet... EDMUND! ED! HELP!" she screamed.

He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a wall. "Sshh, calm down now, calm. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you now, would we." Varith said calmly.

Lucy nodded her head quickly.

"Now now, now, we don't. I just want to have a little fun is all." he said as calm as before.

Lucy started squealing desperately and fighting as hard as she could. With one hand still over her mouth, he held her down and grabbed one of her wrist's, pressing hard on it. She squeazed her eyes shut from pain and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Now, if you ever want to see your brother again, I'd sugjest you cooperate." Varith said. Lucy froze. "That's better." he said.

* * *

"LUCY! LUCY! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Edmund called as he and Caspian checked the surrounding area. After he had quickly explained to Caspian what this man had in mind, they quickly took off. Though Edmund had grabbed a sword first. He gripped the sword hilt tight as they ran through the alley. They both could have swore they heard screaming coming from this way not too long ago, so they figured it was their best bet.

Eustace had, of course, stayed back, not feeling brave enough to risk his life for his cousin. Though if he had Edmund would have thought 'what did they do with my cousin.' They continued calling and running, searching frantically.

* * *

"Where is the tie on this thing." Varith mumbled to himself. Lucy felt even more tears make their way down her cheeks. "Oh well, have to make do." Varith said, ripping the dress in the back. Lucy screamed and Varith chuckled. He started slipping the sleeve off her shoulder. "Calm down now, don't want to alert anybody we're here." he said. Before he could go any further a sword was placed to his neck.

"Take any more of that dress off of her, and you won't live to see the morning." Edmund growled.

Lucy could tell it was him, but it only scared her more. Even though she knew he was helping, instinct was telling her to be scared.

"Stand up." Edmund growled. Varith stood up, but Edmund kept his sword at his neck. Edmund started backing up, but Varith wouldn't move. "Back up now." Edmund growled. After hearing it ordered Varith backed up.

Lucy crawled backwards, wanting to get farther away. Edmund looked over at Caspian, and motioned over to Lucy. Caspian nodded and walked over to Lucy. She looked up at him, gasped, and crawled backwards away from him. Caspian looked over at Edmund who was noticing the look of fear in Lucy's eyes. She wasn't trusting Caspian.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your neck, right her, right now." Edmund growled, pulling the sword tighter against Varith's neck. Caspian's eyes went wide. He knew Edmund was mad now. He rarely gave threat's to anybody. Although, he had never seen Edmund so red either, so that probably had something to do with it. But before either of them knew what was happening, Varith got out of Edmund's grip, pulled a dagger, and put it to his neck.

"Now, give _me_ a reason why I shouldn't kill _you_." Varith said.

Edmund looked over at Lucy, who now looked even more scared. "Alright, she's right over there." Edmund replied.

"Excuse me?" Varith said.

"Someone has to take care of her, I'm her only brother at the moment, therefore she's my reason." Edmund replied.

"That's not a good rea..." but before he could finish, Edmund twisted, took the dagger, and slit Varith's throat. He fell dead immediately. Caspian looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? He threatened a queen of Narnia. That in itself is a crime. Then attempted murder. Both of which are of a high penalty, so it was either this or he was to go to an island so small there was no way for him to ever see anyone ever again." Edmund said.

"Are you sure you weren't just mad?" Caspian asked.

"Well... yes, but that has nothing to do with this at the moment. Lucy was freed, but some other girl might not be so lucky." Edmund replied.

"Hmm, true." Caspian said.

Edmund threw the dagger down, picked up his sword, and sheathed it before looking over at Lucy. He cautiously walked toward her but she still cowered against the wall.

"Lu, it's me. It's just me." he said bending down to look at her eye level.

"Ed?" she asked.

"It's me Lucy." he confirmed.

A sob escaped from her lips before she threw her arms around Edmund neck, releasing all of her anger, pain, and sorrow onto his shoulder. Edmund pulled his arms around his little sister, stroking her hair, hoping to make her feel better. Caspian walked over and looked at Lucy but she huddled against Edmund. Caspian nodded and walked away, without a word.

"Did he hurt you?" Edmund asked, looking down at Lucy.

Lucy nodded and held up her wrist's, showing bruises on top of the burns.

"How bad do they hurt?" Edmund asked, holding her hands gently.

"Really bad." Lucy replied hoarsely from screaming and crying.

"Where's your cordial, you need to use it." Edmund said.

"Ed, no, they'll heal." Lucy said shaking her head.

"Lucy, you need to use it. Look how close those wounds are to the veins. That might be dangerous." he said.

She looked down and made a face. "I didn't think of that." she said hoarsely.

Edmund nodded and reached for her cordial. Lucy held out her wrist's and allowed Edmund to pour a drop on each one. Before long, they were healed.

"There, that's better." Edmund said. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Now come on, that dress probably won't stay on you much longer, he ripped it all the way down your back, so we need to get you back to the cellar so you can change into you English dress." he said.

Lucy looked up. "But it's so uncomfortable." she said, her voice not even a whisper, her voice very nearly gone.

"I know, but we'll be back on the ship before long. A tunic will have to work after that." Edmund said.

Lucy nodded and stood up. Edmund put his arm around her shoulder's, partly for comfort, and partly to keep the dress together until they got back to the cellar. They snuck past the crowd and when Lucy got to the cellar to change Edmund heard her make some kind of sound.

"You ok Lu?" he asked. She stepped out and he saw her reasoning.

He knew she had grown even more, but he underestimated how much. He was surprised she was even able to get it over her head, but he was glad he was her brother, because the dress was extremely to short.

"I don't think it fit's anymore." Lucy said very hoarsely.

"Neither do I. Hmm, let's see. I certainly don't want you going out in the crowd like that." Edmund said.

"That makes two of us." Lucy said in a whisper.

He then realized he was wearing a tunic and over-tunic. He handed her the over tunic. "Try that." he said.

Lucy made a face and stepped back in the cellar. She came back out. "Well, it's better." she whispered with a shrug.

He looked over and found it came to about her knee's and with the belt that held her cordial, it was ok. "It'll work for now. That's probably what you'll have to go around in anyway." Edmund said with a sigh.

"You probably wish I had a full length dress, right?" Lucy asked with a smirk, though it was barely comprehendable.

"You have no idea." Edmund replied dryly.

She latched onto him as they came back into the crowd. Lucy was glancing around nevously. "It's ok Lu. It's fine." Edmund said.

Lucy looked up at him and gulped. Caspian looked over and smiled. Lucy smiled back.

Once they were close enough she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for backing away from you." she said, though her voice was once again hoarse.

Caspian smiled. "It's alright. You went through alot." he said. She smiled. Eustace walked up.

"So, little miss perfect ditched everyone." he said.

When he came into view, and Lucy saw he was talking to her, she huddled up against Edmund. "Don't worry Lu, _it's _harmless." Edmund said glarring at Eustace.

Lucy chuckled at the expression on Eustace's face. "Come on, let's get back to the boat. We'll be staying with Lord Bern for a few nights before continuing on our journey." Caspian said.

Lucy looked up at Edmund who nodded his head. 2 horses came forward. "I figured you two would want to ride on together." Caspian said looking between Edmund and Lucy.

"You couldn't have been more right." Lucy said hoarsely.

Edmund helped Lucy mount, and when he saw Eustace having trouble he walked over and helped. Edmund walked back over and mounted behind Lucy. Lucy leaned back against him, as he pulled his arms around her to take the reins. Lucy closed her eyes and Edmund looked down at her and smiled. They started back towards the boat.

"We'll start staying in a house by tomorrow." Caspian said as they went.

But Lucy didn't hear, as she had fallen asleep. Edmund looked down at her and smiled. When they got back to the boat, Edmund carefully dismounted, and caught Lucy. She was still asleep, so he was glad he was there below to catch her. Edmund heard a whine come from Eustace's direction and when he looked over, he found that Eustace had fallen off his horse.

He held back a chuckle and situated Lucy in his arms carefully. She pulled her arms around his neck in her sleep. He took her on the ship and put her on her bed, to let her get some rest. He kissed her forehead and turned around but he felt her catch his hand. He looked down at her and saw her looking at him with tired, and scared eyes.

"Please don't leave." she said hoarsely.

He sat down on the bed. She smiled and curled up against him. He pulled her into his lap and started rocking her back and forth. She soon fell back asleep. He smiled and continued rocking her. There was a nock at her door.

"Come in." he called softly.

The door opened and Caspian stepped in. "Is she ok?" he asked. Edmund nodded his head. "Good, do you think she'll recover?" Caspian asked.

"I hope so. Especially by the time we get back home and back to Peter. I don't want her to freak out like that with him. It would break his heart." Edmund replied.

Caspian nodded his head. "Well, it's supper time. I'm sure she needs to eat." he said.

Edmund nodded. "Lucy, Lu. Wake up." he said gently. She yawned and looked up at him. "It's supper time." he said. Her eyes lit up. He chuckled and helped her up. And then the three of them went to supper.

* * *

**I have another chapter in mind, but it's up to you guys. Yes or no. Review and tell me your answer. If you don't care... review anyway, it'll cheer me up! Anyway, if you wonderful reader's decide it should end this way, then it's been fun(and interesting) writing this story! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, would I be sitting here, bored out my mind, and trying to think up ways to torture the Pevensie's?_**

**Authoress's Note: Ok, most people said another chapter would be nice. And I hope I didn't over-do a few things, but I thought it turned out well for one night's work. But that's up to you. Please review! **

_Tales Of The Treader_

_Chapter 6. Home_

* * *

"When will he get here?" Lucy asked bouncing on the couch.

Edmund rolled his eyes, walked over to her, and put his hand on her head, trying to stop the bouncing. "In... a... while." he said calmly. She sighed and sat back.

"Well, I'm off." Susan said walking towards the door.

"Your not even going to welcome Peter back?" Edmund asked.

"I'll see him when I get home. But Kenneth is taking me to the cinema." Susan replied.

"Kenneth, Kenneth, Kenneth, is that thing _all _you ever think about? Edmund asked.

"He's a boy, Edmund. And no, he's not. There's Roger, and Daniel..."

"Oh dear Aslan." Edmund muttered sitting down beside Lucy.

"Susan, can we please not talk about other boys. Their not my favorite subject right now." Lucy said uncomfortably.

"Lucy Pevensie! That is just a game! Will you get over it already!" Susan exclaimed.

"It is not a game!" Lucy exclaimed standing up.

"Easy Lu." Edmund said pulling her onto his lap, trying to calm her down.

"And it did happen! And your such a bad sister you don't even recognize it!" Lucy exclaimed before burrying her head into Edmund's neck, trying not to cry. She hated fighting with Susan, but this was just one issue she could not stand to let go unnoticed.

Edmund sighed and rubbed her back as Susan slammed the door. "Don't worry Lu." he sighed.

She calmed down and sighed. "Sorry Ed." she said.

"It's alright Lu. Don't even give it a second thought." he said gently.

She smiled slightly. "I'm going to go get some water." she said getting up and starting towards the kitchen.

Edmund sighed and layed down across the couch, only to hear a familiar "Psst" a second later. He looked up and saw Peter standing by the doorway to the kitchen. Edmund made a face, trying to understand what Peter was doing. Peter put a finger to his lips, telling Edmund to stay quiet. It was then Edmund realized what Peter was doing, but by the time he did, he was to late to stop him.

Lucy came walking by, and Peter grabbed her, making her let out a blood curtling scream. Shocked, Peter let her go, and she ran over to Edmund, crying hysterically. Peter's eyes were wide and Edmund sighed, pulling both arms around her. "Lucy, it's Peter." he said gently, already catching the look of sadness in his brother's eyes.

Lucy gasped and looked up. "Peter, I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you." she stuttered.

"What happened?" Peter asked right away.

Lucy looked down and Edmund sighed. "Well, it's a long story..."

"I have time." Peter interupted him.

"But Ed, I don't want him to know what nearly happened." Lucy said quietly.

"What happened?" Peter asked stepping closer.

As he did Lucy shrinked closer to Edmund, and Peter stepped back. "Remember when I wrote you, and said Lucy, Eustace, and I had went to Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"There were a few things I left out." Edmund said.

"And what 'few things' would those be?" Peter asked.

"Well, for one we're never going back." Edmund replied. Peter nodded, afraid to do or say anything, not wanting to scare Lucy again. "And the other... maybe we should go talk in private." Edmund sugjested, feeling Lucy tense up.

Peter nodded again and walked into the kitchen. Lucy sat down on the couch and Edmund followed Peter. She pulled a pillow up against herself and curled up on the couch. She was trying to listen, but Edmund was talking to low for her to hear exactly what he was saying.

"WHAT?!" came Peter's yell throughout the house, causing Lucy to flinch.

'Well, he had to find out sometime.' she thought.

A minute later, he came out and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head. He pulled her tight against his chest, but this time she didn't pull away. Edmund walked out of the kitchen and sighed before walking over and sitting beside Lucy. She glanced over at him before pulling him close against both her and Peter.

"Ah, our lovely group hugs." Peter said, making Edmund and Lucy laugh. The front door opened, then slammed shut, and a flustered Susan walked in.

"Home so soon?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That jerk stood me up! He never showed!" she exclaimed.

"Truthfully, I think you got what you deserved." Edmund said standing up.

"And what is the supposed to mean?" Susan growled, stepping toward him threateningly.

But he didn't even flinch. "I 'mean' that lately you haven't been paying a bit of attention to Lucy's skiddish behavior, or even made an effort to try and comfort her. Mum's been busy, and I'm sure a female figure would have helped alot more than anything I could do. But yet, you went on to your party's and date's." Edmund replied.

"I invited her to..."

"That would have done no good! It probably would have just scared her more. She's barely stepped foot out of this house, do you truely think she would want to go to a party, and be around boy's?" he interupted.

"GIVE... IT... UP! It's a game! Nothing happened to her and you know it!" Susan exclaimed.

Edmund blinked a few times, but not out of fear, out of disbelief. "If Narnia is a game, how do you explain this?" Edmund asked, lifting his shirt just enough to remind her of the scar that was there "The Battle of Beruna... and you think it's a game. You think me getting stabbed is just a game! You think Peter risking his life for us over and over AND OVER again is just a game! You think that Lucy, nearly getting rapped is a game! What happened to you?! Edmund exclaimed.

"I grew up! I grew out of it!" Susan replied.

"Well, I hope you enjoy adulthood. But I'd rather spend the rest of my life on some street then live my life without my memory's, however horrible they may be." Edmund said.

"If you do that you'll have a miserable life." Susan said.

"Then I will if I have to." Edmund said, narrowing his eyes at her. She glarred at him. He turned around and sat back down beside Lucy, who gave him a slight smile and rubbed his arm.

"You three are pitiful." Susan said.

"At least we believe." Lucy said.

Susan stood back in shock Lucy had spoken up, but walked away a second later.

Peter cleard his throat. "Who wants to go out?" he asked.

"And what would we be doing?" Edmund said, glancing down at Lucy.

"I'm thinking, supper." Peter said smiling.

Lucy smiled. "Sounds good to me." she said.

"Sure, the little cafe downtown is open." Edmund said nodding.

"Good. Grab your coat's and let's go." Peter said. Lucy jumped up and bounded over to the coat closet. "She's in a better mood." Peter said smiling.

"You have no idea." Edmund said standing up.

Once he got closer Lucy threw his coat at him. He didn't know she was going to and it landed over his head, making him run into the wall. "Ow." he said as she laughed.

Peter walked over. "Eh, you have a hard head, you'll get over it." he said.

Edmund smacked him. "Thanks Pete." he grumbled.

This only made Lucy laugh harder. She pulled her coat on, still laughing.

"Now surely we could not let a queen of Narnia walk all the way to the cafe." Edmund joked looking at Peter.

"Surely not." Peter said smirking. Lucy glanced between them, trying not to laugh. They turned around, their backs to her.

"Pick a back, any back." Edmund said.

Lucy tapped her chin. "Oldest brother, or older brother. Tough decision." she said, still trying not to laugh.

"Could you just pick one so we can go eat... I'm hungry." Edmund said.

"Your always hungry." Peter said.

Lucy stiffled a giggle and continued tapping her chin before attacking Edmund. "We have a winner." Peter laughed as Edmund struggled to stay standing. Lucy let her laughter go as Edmund staggered a bit, trying to stand straight.

"Lucy, your choking me!" he said hoarsely. She loosened her grip.

"Are you ready now?" Peter asked, leaning against the wall.

"Give me a minute." Edmund said still staggering. He hadn't been expecting her to literally jump on him. "Alright, I'm good now." he said a few seconds later.

"Better?" Peter asked.

"Yup, and Lucy, never jump on my back again." Edmund said, looking up at her. She only smirked.

Peter opened the door and bowed. "M'lady's." he joked.

Edmund smacked him over the head once he freed on of his hands and walked out, Lucy still on his back.

"It was worth it." Peter smirked rubbing his head "And I call carrying her on the way home."

"Maybe, maybe not." Edmund said.

"It's only fare, besides, I don't mind." Lucy said.

Peter smiled. "Haha." he said.

"Oh shut up." Edmund said, but he was smiling.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the back of Edmund's.

* * *

"Remember it?! I'm suprised I lived through it!" Peter exclaimed.

Edmund snorted. "Just because you _nearly _got hit over the head by the minotaur, doesn't make it a near death experience, especially in our case." he said.

Lucy nodded slightly, but ended up yawning. "Ed, do you remember the look on Peter's face when he met Mr. Tumnus?" she asked.

Edmund laughed. "Yeah! He didn't know whether to smack him for kidnapping you in the first place, or hug him to death for saving you!" he said, still laughing.

"I was still confused at the idea we had won the battle!" Peter said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure, blame the ending of the battle." Lucy said tiredly.

"Plus, I had just watched Edmund die." Peter said.

Lucy opened her mouth but shut it. "Ok, that you can use as an excuse." she said quietly.

A nock on the door brought their minds out of Narnia. "Come in." Peter called.

Their dad walked in and he cocked his head when he saw how they were. Peter and Edmund were slightly leaning on each other, but Lucy's head was in Peter's lap, while her legs were laying across Edmund's lap.

"Alright, time for you three to go to bed." their dad said, shaking himself.

"Can't we stay up a bit longer?" Peter asked.

Their dad sighed. "15 more minutes, and that's it." their dad said walking from the room.

Lucy yawned. "Though I think this one could manage going to be right now." Peter said tapping Lucy's nose.

She smiled tiredly. "But I'm quit content right here." she said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't think dad meant you and Ed could sleep in my bed. He meant your own beds." Peter said.

"He never specified." Edmund siad curling closer to Peter and pulling Lucy up between them.

Peter sighed. "We're gonna get in trouble." he said.

But Lucy didn't hear since she was already asleep.

"Oh... well." Edmund said in bewteen a yawn.

Peter sighed, and smiled, pulling his arms tight around both of his siblings. Edmund soon fell asleep, and not to long after Edmund did, Peter did too.

* * *

15 minutes later their dad walked back into Peter's room, and ended up smiling. "At least their asleep." he mumbled closing the door again.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it, the OFFICIAL last chapter of _Tales of the Treader_. *Eye of The Tiger music plays* Anywho... I hope you've enjoyed it and I would enjoy your review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
